<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let The Rain End by Witch_Nova221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946367">Don't Let The Rain End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221'>Witch_Nova221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, GOC2020, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Instrospection, The Beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley's thoughts as they stand in the rain on the walls of Eden.  Writing for the Good Omens Celebration 2020 from the prompt 'The Beginning.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let The Rain End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All I'm going to try and do one a day as we celebrate the month of May and our wonderful duo. I can't promise to always be timely but I hope you enjoy them x</p><p>Also if anyone can help me add this to the Good Omens Celebration Collection I would be so grateful as I can't find it on here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm in danger.'</p><p>And it was not an ill-placed thought to have, as he stood on the wall, watching the first rain tumble down. Wing outstretched in a gesture of protection over his unexpected companion. </p><p>He turned his head, meeting the wide, golden eyes that studied him in fascination. They were penetrating but, despite being a mark of his damnation, they held no horror for him, only a strange beauty. He felt safe, comforted in the presence of his enemy. A sensation grossly lacking with his own kind.</p><p>He shook off the thought, he shouldn't be thinking such things, but there was another thought he knew was worse but he refused to push it away.</p><p>He didn't want the rain to end.</p><p>'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm in danger.'</p><p>And it was not an ill-placed thought to have as the heart they said he no longer had seemed to flutter in his chest like a frightened bird. Keeping time with the rain that pattered on the soft white feathers over his head. </p><p>Angels did not do things against the will of God, the Fall had taught him that, but there, unassuming and soft as he appeared, was one that not only went against Her but did it because he was afraid for the humans she had kicked out of the Garden. Sympathy for those out of God's favour was not something he had witnessed before, it was not done, yet he couldn't deny the truth in front of him. </p><p>What was this angel who so easily defied the Almighty?</p><p>He shouldn't question. Questions were dangerous. Questions meant pain. He should not be wondering why, how, where, when- not in regards to one who could easily destroy him. He should flee, return to the deep and the dark of Hell but he did not move. Instead he stood and questioned, studying the soft blue eyes and kind upturn of the angel's smile. </p><p>There was something else beside the question though and he recognised it as a wish.</p><p>A wish that the rain didn't end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>